Godzilla vs Ultraman
by M. Brothers Productions
Summary: Sequel to "Godzilla vs. Goku"! What happens when The King of Monsters faces the Legendary Warrior from Nebula M-87? Place Your Bets!


Hello & welcome to a very special 1-shot, as Godzilla meets the legendary Ultraman in a meeting the world has been waiting for. So, me & Big are gonna stay out of this & let the 2 just do whatever the hell comes naturally!

**In Dedication to:**

_Eji Tsuburaya_

Enjoy!

Monster Island.....2008......

It was a peaceful night as Godzilla slept on his island. However, peace had not come easy for him. In a previous bout a year or so past, he was in battle with a strange human that could fight back and even change his appearance.

(Read "Godzilla vs. Goku" to better understand this!)

However, since that day, Godzilla has decided to simply leave the humans alone....for now. When the day came, though, that they decided to bother him in his peace, Godzilla would return to take his revenge once more. Little did the monster king know, however, that an old man suddenly found himself right near Godzilla, as he exited through the jungle. Godzilla saw him and seemed confused. This was nothing more then a simple human being, and then Godzilla got a closer look. The 'old man' had tan-like skin, white hair, black glasses, a black jacket with brown pants and a pair of black shoes, & a cane. The old man soon looked up to Godzilla and asked "So, you are the famous Godzilla, are you not?" Although not human, Godzilla could understand them, as he nodded in reply. Then, the human said "My name is Shin Hayata, and once upon a time I was a member of the Science Patrol! Our duty was to protect Japan from monsters like you, but like many others, our time has come & gone." Godzilla nodded on, as if to tell Hayata to continue with his story. "Now, I feel as though my time will soon come. However, I feel as though there may be one last battle before that time comes. Will you be the one who will give me that fight?" Godzilla seemed perplexed, but he roared in an understanding, as he stood up and prepared for battle. Hayata suddenly took out a strange black object and raised it into the air, as a flash of light appeared and........

(I always wanted to say this ever since I bought the _Ultraman _2-box collection set!)

"_Using the Beta Capsule, Hayata becomes......Ultraman!_"

.....in his place, Ultraman appears, shouting "_Shiya"_, as Godzilla suddenly knows who stands before him now. For more then 40 years, he had heard of the existence of the beings known as 'Ultramen', and here one stands before him. At last, it was time for his turn to come. Godzilla roared a challenge to Ultraman, as Ultraman charged at Godzilla, grappling him & throwing the monster king to the ground. Godzilla managed to roll to his stomach before Ultraman pounced onto his back and procedded to grab Godzilla with a headlock. Godzilla roared in anger, as he tried to escape, but Ultraman kept a tight grip on the monster king until Godzilla finally managed to shake Ultraman off, throwing the ultra-warrior to the ground. As Ultraman stood, Godzilla swung his tail at Ultraman, knocking him down to the ground. Godzilla roared once more at Ultraman, who rose to his feet as Godzilla charged him. Ultraman saw him coming and quickly reversed it into a hip-toss, taking down Godzilla. Ultraman then turned to face the downed Godzilla, and as Godzilla threw his tail in defense against the charging Ultraman, the ultra-warrior caught it and held on tight, as Godzilla tried to get up. Ultraman soon released Godzilla's tail and then climbed onto Godzilla's back, placing him into yet another headlock. Godzilla roared in anger, now extremely pissed, as he unleashed a Nuclear Pulse that sent Ultraman flying a few feet away and landing on a nearby mountain. Godzilla roared yet again, as he turned to face a slowly rising Ultraman. Godzilla prepared himself for anything that was to come, but he never expected Ultraman to suddenly fire off an Ultra Slash, as Godzilla suddenly ducked his head to barely avoid it, but it grazed his shoulder, as Godzilla roared in pain and suddenly fired his Heat Ray at Ultraman, who brought up his Ultra Barrier to block the attack. Ultraman soon charged towards Godzilla, but the monster king fired his heat ray at Ultraman's chest, knocking him back as the 2 legends rose to their feet, while Ultraman's color timer starts blinking at a fast rate.

_"The tremondous energy Ultraman receives from the sun dimishes in Earth's atmosphere, thus causing his color timer to blink and reveal the warning light. Should the warning light cease and die, Ultraman may never rise again!"_

Both legends knew that their next attack had to be effective, or it would be over for each other in the end. So, with sudden swiftness, Ultraman crosses his arms in an L-Style position & fires the Specium Ray! At the same time, Godzilla fires his Radioactive Heat Ray to counter Ultraman's attack, as they both end up exploding upon contact and taking them both down. Godzilla & Ultraman soon rose to their feet and stared at one another. Godzilla roared at Ultraman, but this was not of victory, rather, this was of understanding, as he walked over to the panting Ultraman and extended his claw. Ultraman soon accepted Godzilla's claw as they shook. Then, once seperating, Ultraman looked up and flew off into the sky while shouting "_Shuwatchi!"_, disappearing into the night sky. Godzilla saw him disappear into the night sky & wondered if they would ever meet again. None the less, he soon walked towards his previous spot to sit & rest for the remainder of the night.

As for Hayata, he, somehow, found himself in Tokyo Bay, as he said to himself "I hope we meet again as well, Godzilla!", as he turned towards the city and began to walk into Tokyo's nightlife.

The End!  
*********************************************************************

I know it was disappointing, but still it was a little creative to say the least! Anyway, please read & review, and maybe I might start a new poll featuring Godzilla & Ultraman!

Later!


End file.
